


Keeping It Secret

by psychophoenix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, At least for a day, Clubber by night, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Kris lives a double life, Librarian by day, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: The last thing that Junmyeon needs to know is that Kris, the hot guy in leather and eyeliner, and Yifan, the library assistant in thick glasses and comfy sweaters, are one and the same.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	Keeping It Secret

The first thought that enters Yifan's mind when he wakes up is that he is in an unfamiliar bed, with warmth coming from another person curled up beside him. 

The second is that he fell asleep with the blasted contacts that Tao made him wear for their night out, and now his eyes felt as dry as the Sahara.

The third is that he now needed to extract himself from the arguably comfortable position that he was in to do his own version of the walk of shame after a not-so-wild night. Sure, it ended with him in another person's bed. Still, as far as he remembered, it was mostly just some making out and heavy petting that occurred before sleep got to him. 

And his yet unknown partner.

There are flashes of the previous night, mostly muddled memories. But between the booze, the absence of his prescription glasses, and the low lighting of the club, Yifan couldn't place a face to the person in whose bed he ended up. The guy snuggles further into the side of Yifan's body, further obscuring his face from view and making a quick getaway even harder. 

Yifan blinks, planning his escape. He hopes the guy was a heavy sleeper and had at least a few more hours in his sleep. He slowly extracts his body out of bed.

He shouldn't be this embarrassed to get out of someone's dorm room, but he didn't want the other guy to wake up and realize that they had made out with one of the university's biggest nerds. Yifan couldn't blame the guy for mistaking him for someone cooler since Tao did end up dressing him in all black, with a matching leather jacket and some badass silver bling. 

_"Come on, hyung. It's gonna be epic. I promised Sehun I'd meet him there tonight!"_

_Kris peered at his new image in the mirror, his glasses looking out of place among the overall cool outfit that Tao had told him to wear. "I don't know, Tao. This isn't me."_

_Tao rolls his eyes as he adds another layer of Gucci to his own ensemble. "Hyung, your comfy everyday ensemble isn't gonna cut it tonight. We're going to the hottest club around the campus, not going for a shift at the library! On that note," Tao takes Yifan's glasses and hands him colored contacts. "Put these on. And let's wax up your hair, yeah? We might as well give you a makeover for tonight... eyeliner sounds good, too..."_

_Yifan wants to protest, but he can't lie that he does look so different from how he usually dresses and that he'd like to see how it works out in public. So he agrees, and by the time they're ready to leave for the club, he can barely recognize himself in the mirror._

_Partly because he was almost blind with the lack of his prescription._

_"Damn, hyung," Tao wolf-whistles. "You look hot."_

_"Thanks?"_

_Tao makes a beeline for Sehun at one of the tables, dragging Yifan along. The club's music is loud, full of pounding bass, and the whole atmosphere is significantly different from Yifan's usual haunt as the student volunteer in the library. He's entirely out of his element, and yet there's a certain thrill of being someone different for the night._

_"HEY, GUYS!" Tao yells over the music. Sehun and his other tablemates nod and wave them over, making space for them at their table. Tao squeezes in beside Sehun, leaving Yifan to take the other empty space beside..._

_...the business department's golden boy, Kim Junmyeon._

_Junmyeon smiles in Yifan's direction and taps the seat beside him. "Hey, you can sit by me!"_

_Yifan obliges, thankful for the dimness of the room as he was sure he was blushing. Junmyeon was a regular at the library, being the ideal student he is. Yifan may have the tiniest bit of a crush on the guy. He was nice to everyone and was so popular around the campus and across different departments that Yifan was sure his own existence as the guy who helps him check out his library books went mostly unacknowledged._

_"Hi, I'm Kris," he mumbles shyly. He hasn't used his English name since he moved to Korea in junior high, but he figures the different image fits better with the name._

_Suho grins. "Sorry?" he asks over the pounding music. "The music's too loud!" he laughs._

_Yifan wants to die of embarrassment, but he tries again. "I'm Kris!"_

_"Oh!" Junmyeon smiles widely. "Junmyeon!" he offers back._

Yifan stops, the events of the previous night becoming clearer. He barely left the table the entire night, which narrows down his mystery bedmate's identity into a _tiny_ list. The other people at the table were mostly paired off too, which left him with... 

...Kim Junmyeon. 

A quick glance back at the bed confirms Yifan's suspicions. The figure was undoubtedly Junmyeon. Not to mention his eyes had now fluttered open, and he was blinking blearily at Yifan and his unsuccessful escape. The last thing that Junmyeon needs to know is that Kris, the hot guy in leather and eyeliner, and Yifan, the library assistant in thick glasses and comfy sweaters, are one and the same. 

The previous night had been amazing, but Yifan's probably the last person Junmyeon would associate with.

"Uhh..." his voice comes out hoarse. "I'm sorry, I gotta go..."

"Do you have a shift at the library?" Junmyeon mumbles back, sitting up on the bed.

The world stops. 

"Um, what?" 

Junmyeon smiles, and he is beautiful. "I can whip up breakfast real quick. Do you have to be at the library anytime soon?" 

"You know who I am?" Yifan is dumbfounded.

Junmyeon grins. "Of course I do. Moreover, I really enjoyed last night and would be open to doing it when we're both sober." 

So much for being incognito. Then again, Yifan did bank on the dubious premise of WHOA-Clark-Kent-without-glasses-is-Superman.

"Breakfast... sounds nice." 


End file.
